


What about us?

by Ruquas



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pining, Voyeurism, bannedtogetherbingo2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Bucky just wants to pretend that he's not interested in Stark.Howard isn't even interested in pretending that this is the case.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Howard Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/gifts).



> This fic was written for the Banned Together Bingo. It contains four chapters, each crossing off a square. 
> 
> A big thank you for Swiss, who beta-read this for me <3 
> 
> *squints at Bill* still blame you...

Bucky tried to look… somewhere else. Anywhere. 

He couldn’t and he knew that it was a childish behaviour. He had seen guys _naked_ before, for god’s sake. It wasn’t as if Stark had anything that Bucky didn’t had nor hadn’t seen before. Hell, Stark wasn’t even naked. He just didn’t wear a shirt, and that was even more normal.

The guys at the docks had been working without shirts every summer, and Bucky wasn’t an exception.

But Stark… well, he didn’t _look_ like some kind of crazy inventor. He wasn’t built like a brickhouse either, but you could see that he did physical work. But he was still soft in a way the men in the Army weren’t. 

“Any thoughts on that, Buck?”

Bucky blinked.

“What did you say, Stevie?” Bucky asked, trying to blame the late, or rather, early time. The reason why Howard Stark stood in front of them, half naked. Steve managed to look apologetic.

Stark just blinked like an owl at them, obviously still not really awake, even though the man had somehow found coffee in this god forsaken part of the world.

And Bucky wondered how it would feel to lick into the engineer's mouth, to taste coffee and maybe to hear a, probably very delicious, moan.

He looked to the ground, not knowing how to handle that thought. At least it was dark enough that they couldn’t see how he started to tent his trousers.

“Howard just said that there could be a way to locate Hydra without giving up our position. But we may need a decoy for them, and as they already had you, it would be a possibility that they want you back for… whatever. But as I said, your choice, absolutely your choice. And we can always find another option.” Steve repeated, looking uncomfortable even suggesting this.

Bucky looked up. Steve looked at him without doing so. 

But Stark? Stark practically stared at Bucky, not saying a word while he took a sip, licking his lips.

“And what if they don’t?” Bucky finally said, sounding as if he swallowed more gravel than he could count, watching Stark’s adam's apple bob when he swallowed, wondering how he would look doing so while his eyes were half-lidded.

Stark (Howard, he tried to remind himself, but if he started there, he couldn’t stop picturing himself growling that name) just shrugged.

“Then it’s great, you won’t die, we won’t be a bit further with defeating Hydra, everything stays the same.” Stark said, words surprisingly clear. No one that looked half-asleep should be able to talk that clearly.

“Let me sleep on it, would you?” Bucky murmured, not feeling bad about the half-lie. He _did_ need sleep. But first, he really needed to do something about the situation in his pants while imagining how Stark would look completely debauched.

Steve nodded, all serious, still looking concerned.

“Sure Buck. Have a good night.”

Bucky nodded and opened his mouth when Stark spoke up.

“Have a very… restful night, Sergeant Barnes.”

Before Bucky could reply, Stark winked at him and disappeared into his own tent.

Bucky was fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square O2 - Immoral Situations

It didn’t work. Of course it didn’t work, it would’ve made things so much easier.

Bucky didn’t know if he should be happy about having failed as decoy or not. It hurt his pride. But then, he wanted to live just like the man next to him.

On the other side, it still meant that they weren’t getting closer to Hydra. Not a single step. Bucky sighed and bundled up in his thin coat as much as possible. He had lost his thick, warm one while he ran away from German soldiers - normal German soldiers, sadly, not the Hydra kind - when they spotted him.

They were in some forsaken town, somewhere in Italy and whoever told them it was always sunny and bright and warm in Italy should get shot.

And on top of everything, Phillips had sent Bucky to get Howard (Bucky had dropped the Stark a few weeks ago when he realized it was futile - he was _invested_ now. But only in his head, mind you!) as if Bucky was some kind of... errand boy!

Well, at least it would be warm, wherever Howard was because the man absolutely despised the cold.

Bucky opened the door to the complex where Howard stayed with some other soldiers, something similar to a boarding house for women Bucky had visited once or twice for fetching a date. Which was shit, because now he not only had to look for Howard, but also had to look for him in a damn labyrinth with lots of rooms, not knowing where the man could be.

A young soldier came into Bucky’s sight, clearly trying to make himself as small as possible when he saw Bucky. Well, bad luck.

“Howard Stark. Where is he?” Bucky growled, not going out of the soldier’s way. At least it was a tiny bit warmer here than outside.

“Uhm… last I saw him it was in his room, Sir.” 

Bucky sighed, bringing a panicked look on the soldier’s face.

“And where would that be, soldier?” Bucky asked, knowing that he was an ass, knowing that this poor boy didn’t do anything to deserve his foul mood. It didn’t change anything, though.

“Second floor, Sir, last room on the left side, Sir!”

Bucky shoved his way past the boy, not bothering to say anything else, finding the room the boy had talked about and… stopped when he heard a quiet moan inside. And a whimper.

Bucky saw red.

They were freezing their asses off trying to find Hydra, trying to win a war that didn’t want to be won, trying to _survive_ and Stark just got himself a woman to fuck.

Angry, Bucky opened the door and froze.

Stark - Howard - didn’t have a woman in his room. He was alone, not realising that Bucky had opened the door. But he was still naked. Not seeing Bucky, because the bed stood kind of in the center of the room and Howard… had his back to Bucky. Well, at least a bit. 

The other man was twisted in his sheets, pinching a nipple with his left hand while slowly stroking himself with the other one.

Moaning again, sliding his left hand lower too, leaving faint scratch marks across the torso, he played with his balls for a few seconds before he reached behind himself and…

The moan was strangled this time, Howard’s eyes closed. It took Bucky a few seconds and a hitch in Howard’s breathing to realize that the other man was fingering himself.

Bucky looked down shortly, but the sounds… even better than he had imagined. 

“Fuck, James…”

Bucky’s head snapped up when he heard his name, not daring to breath. But the other man still didn’t look towards the door, stroking his cock faster now, with his left hand now. The right hand was playing with his balls and Bucky really wanted to step forward, wanted to help out, or maybe he just wanted to say that he was here, just…

He didn’t do anything. Nothing except watching Howard in a very private moment and Bucky could feel the shame fighting with arousal.

A whimper finally got him into action. With a last look, Bucky retreated silently, making sure no one saw him. 

He almost ran down the stairs and outside the door, ran until he reached the shabby flat he shared with Dum Dum, Phillips and some other soldier.

“You found Stark?” Dum Dum asked, chewing an apple he got from God knows where, not really looking at Bucky.

Bucky shook his head, hurrying past Dum Dum, pretending that he wants to look somewhere else for Howard, trying to get those delicious pictures out of his head.

Wondering if he could really have something like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square I5 - “Jesus Christ”

No matter how hard Bucky tried, he couldn’t forget what he saw. What he had heard. 

Couldn’t forget how hard he’d been afterwards, how desperately he’d rubbed one out at night when everyone else was asleep.

He should do something against it. Something. _Anything_!

Maybe he should ask Phillips if it was possible to get transferred… but then, Steve would want to know why, and Bucky couldn’t answer, couldn’t say _‘Hey, your new pal Stark? I really wanna fuck him and listen to his moans and whimpers, maybe making him beg a bit’_. He couldn't not answer Steve. And even if he could, Steve would just declare that he needed to be transferred to Bucky’s new unit and then the Howlies would probably do the same and… well, that wouldn’t look good. Especially as Howard would probably get transferred as well because he belonged to them, even though they all would deny it.

No, that isn’t an option, at least not a valid one.

He could desert, but as soon that thought came to his mind, he immediately banned it. That wasn’t the way he handled things.

Bucky sighed and shook his head, staring out of the window. They would need to move in a few days again, he just knew it. Everyone knew it. The higher ups still pretended that they would take Berlin, would shoot Hitler or something.

Bucky knew that they would die here if the war would last much longer than it already did. He sighed and went outside, going to the improvised lab that Howard somehow magicked out of nothing, everywhere the Howlies went.

Taking in a shuddering breath when he saw the other man standing with his sleeves rolled up, bent over a table, looking at something… uninteresting.

Holy Christ, those pants...

“Sergeant Barnes. How can I help you?”

Bucky flinched, he didn’t expect the other man to have known that Bucky was standing there… ogling.

“Uhm… just needed some company.” Bucky answered. It wasn’t that much of a lie. It wasn’t good to be alone with your own thoughts for too long.

Howard looked at him and for a short second, Bucky was afraid that Howard just _knew_ what Bucky had been thinking.

“Sure. Just make sure not to break anything, would you? Can’t exactly find new ones here.” Howard said, already looking again at the uninteresting thing while Bucky pretended not to watch the other man’s ass.

“Could you come here for a second, Sergeant?” Howard suddenly asked. Bucky nodded, not really wanting to look at the uninteresting thing, but he would probably be able to take a sniff of Howard’s aftershave and could build the scent into his fantasy for the night if….

Bucky got pulled down by his collar. Dry lips, slightly chapped pressed against his own, kissing him. Howard’s tongue slowly worked its way inside, licking into his mouth, trying to animate his own tongue, all the while he still held Bucky down on his collar, displaying a surprising amount of strength. Bucky tasted ash and coffee and something else he couldn’t put a finger on.

Before Bucky could really react, it was already over. Howard let go of Bucky’s collar and smirked up at him.

“Thank you, Sergeant.”

“Jesus Christ.” Bucky murmured. Howard just chuckled and turned around again.

“Not quite. If you find the time, you could visit me tonight. I wanted to cook something. How about seven? You know where my room is, I assume?”

And the way he asked the question had Bucky thinking that it hadn’t been one.

He still nodded, still dumbstruck.

“Good. Now, shoo, let me do my work or stop being distracting. Take your pick.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square N3 - Free Square (Gay Sex)

They both knew that Bucky wasn’t there for the food, but whatever Howard had made there? It tasted delicious.

“DIdn’t know you could cook.” Bucky said in between bites, refusing to leave his plate alone for even one second while there was still food on it.

Howard, on the other side, just looked amused and… happy. Strange combination, but it worked on him and Bucky didn’t ask.

“Two working parents are doing that to you. I’m glad that you like it. I don’t get the chance often, here.”

Bucky nodded and scraped the last few crumbs off.

“You know there’s more?” Howard asked laughing, and for a short second, Bucky contemplated it. But he was already full, and just stuffing himself for the sake of stuffing… he hadn’t been raised like that. 

Also… he really wanted something else, too, even if the dinner had been nice, light conversation flowing between them, never forced. And if they were silent… well, it hadn’t been awkward either.

Bucky grinned and stood up, slowly walking over to Howard.

“Na, I think I have other ideas.”

“Oh really, Sergeant?” Howard asked with a raised eyebrow, but let himself be pulled up and be pulled to the bed, a smirk playing around his lips.

Before Bucky could ask what that meant, Howard had already turned them around and had pushed Bucky on the bed, falling to his knees which should probably make the man wince. He didn’t. Instead, he opened Bucky’s trousers as if he had never done anything else.

Bucky whimpered when his erection was freed. And then Howard looked up, the smirk still on his lips, an eyebrow raised while pulling Bucky’s trousers completely down.

“Simple rules, James. You stay where you are. You are not allowed to move. You are allowed to put your hands in my hair, but no tugging or pressing down. Understood?”

Bucky swallowed and nodded, but when he raised his hands to do so, Howard just caught his wrists.

“Words, James.”

And only now Bucky realized that Howard had switched to ‘James’. Not Bucky, not Sergeant, not Barnes.

 _James_.

“Yes, Sir.” Bucky replied automatically, but it seemed to do the trick. Howard let go of Bucky’s wrists and finally bent down, just swallowing Bucky down in one go.

And then the heat around his cock was gone and Howard had grasped his cock, hard.

“Now, now. What did I say, James? No pulling, right?”

Bucky hadn’t realized he had done that, but he still let go shortly, trying not to cry in frustration when Howard just tightened his hand.

“Good.” Howard just said after a few seconds and went down on Bucky again, sucking as if he was a dying man.

Bucky didn’t know if he saw white or if he just… well, hadn’t had a warm mouth on him since the war started. Probably both.

He blamed that fact for his short stamina.

“Howard, I… god, please, I…” Bucky started and screamed when the other man actually _chuckled_ , felt his balls drawing up before he felt himself coming into the hot heat.

Howard just swallowed everything up before he stood up, grinning like a cat who got the canary or something. Obviously still hard. And still dressed, looking sharp while Bucky himself only wore his shirt which was now rumpled.

He felt a bit… underdressed, even though it should be _Howard_ who should feel out of place.

“I never did…” Bucky started while moving his hands towards Howards trousers. Sure, he had fumbled around a bit, not nothing like… that.

“No problem. May I have your thighs, please?”

Bucky was stumped. He didn’t know if he was more stumped by the strange request (his thighs? How should they help Howard?) or the formal way the other man asked and then just… looked as if Bucky had any clue what he meant.

Bucky blinked.

“I… have absolutely no clue how they could help you, but sure?”

Howard smirked and pressed Bucky back on the bed before he finally opened his own trousers, pulling them down in one go right with his underwear.

Bucky licked his lips when he saw the other man’s cock. Thick, uncut and already leaking a bit. Maybe Bucky should try his hand at giving head. But when Howard fetched a bit of vaseline, Bucky felt something clench inside his stomach.

“They gave you some, too? Thought only soldiers would get them for blanket duty.” Bucky said, proud to say his voice wasn’t trembling. Howard laughed.

“No. I think they even gave Peggy some, even if to prevent that she made a fuss. And don’t worry, there’s nothing that’s going to hurt today. I will put a bit of the vaseline between your thighs now. And the only thing you have to do when I finish it, is to press them together, James. You understand?”

Bucky opened his mouth and closed it again, finally realizing what Howard intended to do. He had heard it from a few guys whose girlfriends wanted to wait with the final act until marriage. They all had complained.

“Will… I heard it’s not very satisfactory.” Bucky whispered, not really knowing what he should offer in case Howard said, that yes, of course it’s not that great.

The smirk wasn’t unexpected. The way it softened to a smile was.

“It’s not. Believe me. At least not for me. I could write poems about your thighs, darling. Don’t know though how you will find it. If you decide you don’t like it, I want to know that. I’m a grown up, I can handle my right hand for a few nights more.”

Bucky nodded, relieved. When Howard put the first bit of vaseline between his thighs, it felt strange. Sticky. But when he started to spread it, slowly stroking his way up and down, casually ignoring Bucky’s twitching dick? Bucky decided that he really really liked it.

Howard took longer than Bucky had anticipated. When he finally took his hand away for good, Bucky was shivering from overstimulation and half hard again.

The feeling of Howard sliding between his thighs was strange and arousing at the same time, but Bucky couldn’t bring himself to get really hard again. It didn’t matter anyway. He just watched Howard thrusting between his thighs, his cock sometimes brushing the spot between Bucky’s own cock and his balls. The moans were as delicious as Bucky had imagined. And the look on Howard's face, the ecstasy? 

Bucky was certain he’d never seen anything better in his life, at least until Howard’s thrusts became faster, more erratic. With a low moan he felt something coating his thighs, eliciting a whimper from Bucky.

Howard didn’t move away, at first. He took a few deep breaths before he carefully laid next to Bucky. He eyed something on his nightstand, hand twitching.

“Don’t hold back on my account.” Bucky murmured, blissed out, pleasure thrumming through his body. The smell of cigarettes filled the air.

“We should clean you up in a bit. Otherwise it will be even more of a mess.” Howard said lowly, propping himself up against the headboard, slowly stroking Bucky’s hair. It felt nice.

He hated his brain for destroying the peacefulness.

“So… what about us, now?”

Bucky looked up and could see the frown on Howard’s face.

“What do you mean? Well, in a few days we pack up and go to Austria, trying to find…”

“No. What about _us_?” Bucky asked again, looking down, hating the feeling in his guts.

Howard chuckled. The petting didn’t stop.

“Oh, well. I think we’re on our way to something good, don’t you think? If you don’t wanna change it, I don’t see a reason to do so. So, your question about us? Don’t know. Only the morning can tell.”

Bucky smiled, feeling himself nodding off. Good enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Square I3 - Incities Lust
> 
> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
